


Faster

by CrypticCravings (Sekaiinokoi)



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of post-redemption Chloe, Adrien gets his relationship tips from Anime, Adrinette Month, Childhood Friends AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Honestly I live for Chloe/Marinette being bffs so there's a lot of that up in this, Miscommunication, Social Media, Text Messages, dms, modern epistolary, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekaiinokoi/pseuds/CrypticCravings
Summary: Adrien and Marinette were best friends when they were children, but after the death of Adrien's mom, they separate for many years. Upon their reunion, Marinette is ecstatic to see her best friend again, but he keeps talking about some promise he made to her before he left. What does this promise mean for their future?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with Adrinette Month Day 12: Childhood Friends! I’ve been working on this AU for a little while, and plan on turning it into a multi-chapter fic when I have time.

_**Six years ago.**_  
"Don't cry, Marinette," Adrien said, brushing back her bangs to see her wiping away her tears. "I'll be gone for a long time, but I promise I'll keep in touch."

"I know I shouldn't be crying. I mean, with everything you're going through, I should be the one comforting you, but I'm going to miss you so much!" Marinette threw her arms around Adrien and cried into his shoulder. She couldn't seem to stop.

"I'll come back for you," Adrien said, rubbing her back. "And when I do, we can be together forever. We'll even get married." 

Marinette giggled through her tears. "You've been watching too many movies, Adrien."

"Adrien," M. Agreste's assistant called from the car, "It's time to leave now. Your father is waiting."

Marinette reluctantly let go of her best friend. "Email me when you get there."  
Adrien, feeling bold at the prospect of missing her, kissed her on the cheek before turning away. He glanced back over his shoulder and gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to keep my promise."

Marinette grinned. "Take care of yourself."

* * *

 

_**Present Day.**_  
**Cardiac-Agreste** : Just admit that it's a good show.  
**Ladybugs-and-Lace** : i don't know how you sucked me into this one  
**Ladybugs-and-Lace:** but yes  
**Ladybugs-and-Lace:** out of all of these shows you've shown me I enjoyed YoI the most  
**Ladybugs-and-Lace:** are you happy?  
**Cardiac-Agreste** : as a clam ^0^  
**Ladybugs-and-Lace:**  (￢_￢;)  
**Cardiac-Agreste** : u kno u love it uwu  
**Ladybugs-and-Lace** : *rolls eyes* Ive got to go. Helping mom and dad in the bakery. Ttyl dork.  
**Cardiac-Agreste** : later bug  
**Cardiac-Agreste** : (*^^*)♡

Marinette closed out of Tumblr messenger and headed downstairs to the bakery. She had a feeling that a series of memes and posts would be in her inbox by the time she returned. 

In the past few years, even though her best friend was moving about Europe for his father's company, they had tried their best to keep in touch. That generally meant a handful of emails here and there, and a few short messages on his "secret" social media accounts. Marinette missed him, of course. She only knew what he looked like from magazine articles and fashion reports. She didn't even know what his voice sounded like anymore. Some contact was better than none, though, she supposed. 

She smiled as she helped her mother knead the dough for the next batch of bread. She made a mental note to run to the news stand to pick up the newest Vogue. It should have a special on Milan Fashion Week, and a feature on the newest Gabriel line.

* * *

 

New school years were always stressful. Marinette hadn't had the best of luck with them. As she brushed her hair and fixed her makeup, she couldn't help the sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. What would she do to mess up this time?

Marinette sighed, tied her hair into two short braids and tucked them behind her ears. She assessed her outfit, and decided it was as good as it was going to get. Pink shorts, white shirt, black bolero, and pink flats. Bright and warm enough to almost feel like it was still summer. Marinette swiped some light pink lip-gloss across her lips and put on a wide-brimmed sunhat before hiking her school bag onto her shoulder and heading out. 

"Hey, Marinette," Alya called from the street corner.

Marinette's day brightened marginally. "Morning, Alya!" 

The two walked the negligible distance to the Lycee, making a short stop along the way for Marinette to pick up a copy of Vogue. 

"I know we've talked about this before," Alya said, looking over Marinette's shoulder at the spread, "but why are you so obsessed with this model again?"

Marinette groaned and flipped to the next page, hoping to get away from the images of Adrien on the runway. Unfortunately, the next page showed a close up of his bright green eyes peering over a pair of thick rimmed, teal glasses. "I'm not obsessed with him. We grew up together. Our moms were best friends."

"Then why have I never met him?"

Marinette folded the opposite corner of the page over to save that photo for later. "He's not in Paris anymore. He travels all over with his father, so I haven't seen him since we were in primary school."

Alya pondered this for a moment. This was the person competing for her position as best friend. Alya was also pretty sure this was the guy she was always sending messages to. She'd always written him off as an internet friend. Alya had plenty of them herself, but it turned out their connection went much deeper than that. 

"Do you ever video chat with this guy?"

"Nah. He's really busy, and sometimes time zones don't line up, but we're alright with the way things are." The lie slipped out easily. In reality, she missed talking to him face to face. It would be wonderful to have that connection with him. But she really did understand. Besides, it was a miracle their friendship had survived this long without seeing one another. 

The duo walked up the stairs of the school and headed towards their new, and final, _Lycee_ classroom. 

Once they claimed their seats, Alya and Marinette carried on chatting and gossiping about their friends. 

Marinette was especially animated while telling Alya about a particularly heated debate she and Chloe had gotten into when they had been out shopping the week prior. She and Chloe hadn't always been friends, that was for sure, but she had calmed down quite a bit since their _college_ days, and eventually they became good friends.

"Can you believe that? The color was horrendous, and she was actually trying to push it onto me," Marinette threw her arms about as she gestured about the dress. "Sometimes, I seriously believe that she still has it out for me." She threw her arms back in frustration, and suddenly her arm came into contact with warm, hard flesh.

The contact was met with a deep groan, and a gasp from Alya, along with a couple of other classmates in the room. Marinette let out a squack, and her hands flew to her own face. "Did I just--"

Alya nodded, eyes wide. 

Marinette screwed her eyes shut. Alya's hands came to her shoulders and made her turn to face her latest victim. She opened her eyes to find a blond head hunched over near the ground. 

She bent down to be at the blonde's level and started fretting instantly. "Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry!" His face was covered by both of his hands, making Marinette fear that she had actually broken his nose or given him a black eye or something. "Are you alright? I swear, I need to pay better attention to my surroundings. I can't believe…I…actually…." Marinette's voice trailed off as he removed his hand. "Oh my God."

Her look of disbelief was met with glimmering green eyes, and a mischievous smirk. "Clumsy as ever, I see, Bugaboo."

"Oh my God," Marinette repeated, "Oh my God!"

"Is that the only thing you have to say to me after all these years?" He shot her a fake pout. 

Marinette put her hands on his face and squished his cheeks together. She turned his head this way and that, trying to take everything in. His hands came up to her wrists to still her movements. "Oh my God, Adrien!"

Marinette launched herself at her friend, putting him off balance and toppling him to the ground. 

"How are you here right now? What is happening?"

Adrien laughed and pushed both of them up to their feet. "My father is moving us back to Paris for a while."

"How did you not tell me about this?"

"Your parents knew, but I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't tell anyone else."  
Marinette realized how far she had to crane her neck just to meet his eyes. He had to be over six feet tall by now. "You're enormous!" 

Adrien grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just because you haven't grown since we were kids doesn't make me a giant, Bug."

Suddenly, Alya was at Marinette's side, pulling the two apart. "As heartwarming as this reunion is, class is about to start and we should really be taking our seats. The teacher this year is majorly strict."

Adrien took Marinette's hands in his. "We can talk about this more after class. Catch up, and everything."

Marinette's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She couldn't believe this was real life. "I'd like that." 

Adrien took his seat in the row in front of Marinette and her friend. He was ecstatic to have Mari back in his life, and not just online, and he fully intended on making good on that last promise he made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Matt Nathanson's song Faster  
> You can't tell me Marinette wouldn't have a fashion/aesthetic blog. (Her URL is my personal aesthetic blog lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is clueless, Adrien is hopeful, and I reveal which corner of the love square this fic will inhabit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! the official second chapter of this fic! It's my first intentional multi-chapter fic for this fandom. I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> 

Class went on very nearly as usual. The teacher introduced Adrien to the class, and carried on with the lesson as if Marinette's entire world hadn't just been turned upside down. She still couldn't believe that her best friend was sitting literally three feet in front of her. Just that morning, she had assumed him to be thousands of kilometers away!

Marinette's phone vibrated in her pocket with a message from Alya.

**Alya: DAMN MARI**

**Alya: Your model-boy is even hotter in person**

Marinette rolled her eyes at the texts and wrote out a quick reply under the desk.

**Marinette: I havent even seen him in six years.**

**Alya: What better way to reunite childhood friends than by a union of the lips :***

**Marinette: -__- Alya No**

**Alya: Alya Yes** **❤❤❤**

Marinette shoved her phone back into her pocket and shot Alya a deadpan look. Her friend grinned at her, waggling her eyebrows in a playful manner. Marinette shook her head and turned her attention back to the class, finding it difficult to transition out of summer-mode back into school-mode. While she tried to pay attention to the teacher discussing the semester's literature assignments, her eyes were drawn to the blonde mess of hair in front of her. She couldn't believe her parents kept this a secret from her.  She couldn't believe Adrien was sitting in her classroom. She couldn’t believe her best friend was right there in person and not on the other side of the screen. She couldn't believe--

Suddenly, as if Adrien could feel her staring, he turned around in his seat to face her, shooting the smile that made his fans swoon and sold his father's best designs. Marinette was suddenly shaken out of her stupor and realized that the entire class was gathering into groups.

Alya nudged her and pulled her into a small group with Adrien and the black haired boy sitting next to him. Marinette dragged her chair down a level up to Adrien's side of the desk. Adrien scooted an inch closer to her chair as Alya brought her chair up to the front of the desk. Thankfully, Marinette was saved from being caught in her prior daydreams by the teacher passing an instruction sheet around to the groups. Marinette skimmed the sheet while the rest of her team started discussing their summer reading. Suddenly, she felt an arm snake around her shoulder. She felt her face heat up at the contact and peeked at Adrien from the corner of her eye. He grinned at her, showing a set of perfect, white teeth.

A small flash went off in the corner of Marinette's eye.

"Woops." Alya grinned, lowering her phone. "Sorry. I had to document this lovely reunion." She held out the device to show Marinette the screen.

"Alya," Marinette protested with a groan. She leaned forward to take Alya's phone in hand. No doubt the picture would end up on her blog later that day.

Adrien peered at the screen over Marinette's shoulder. His smile softened at the image, and Alya was filled with regret over not catching a photo of that expression. It was unlike anything that she had seen in the magazine shoots Marinette always showed her.

"Do you mind sending that to me?" Adrien gently took the phone from Marinette's hands to look at it more closely.

"Sure," Alya replied.

The two exchanged phone numbers, and Alya texted him the photo. Adrien passed Alya's phone back to her, then held his hand out to Marinette.

Marinette just stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"Your phone," he said. "I don't have your number."

"Oh!" She dug her phone back out of her pocket and passed it to him. He handed her his own with a blank contact screen pulled up.

Marinette filled in her contact info and glanced at her name in his phone. Before hitting the "Save" button, she decided to add a ladybug emoji next to her name. She tried to pass the phone back to Adrien, but he stopped her.

"We need a picture together!" He said, pulling her in close.

"But Alya just took one--" Marinette attempted to protest, but he didn't seem to notice. He took his phone out of her hands and held it out for a selfie.

Marinette barely had any time to react. She leaned against him a bit more and smiled as the camera went off.

Unfortunately, the sound of Adrien's camera was still on, earning them a mild scolding from the teacher about being off topic. As they returned to work, Adrien hid his phone under the table and set the selfie as Marinette's contact photo.

* * *

"So how does it feel to have your boyfriend back in town, Mari?"

Marinette choked on her tea. Rose sat on Alya's other side, picking at her salad. She had her phone in one hand and her fork in the other, scrolling through Instagram like she did every afternoon during lunch.

"M-my what?!" Alya pat Marinette on the back as she caught her breath.

"Your boyfriend? Adrien? Your childhood friend slash model who's magazines you've been collecting for years?" Rose pulled up Adrien's official Instagram account, the one he used to keep up his professional image, promote the Gabriel brand, and communicate with fans. The second most recent post was the photo Adrien had taken in class that morning--the selfie, not the one Alya had taken. The most recent photo was a photo of Chloe texting in a café--presumably the one they were eating lunch at right then, catching up.

 Marinette choked out a laugh, startling Rose and Alya both. "Adrien isn't my boyfriend. We're just really good friends."

For some reason, her friends were staring at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. Alya's mouth was hanging open, and Rose couldn't stop blinking. They just looked at her, silent, taking in what Marinette had said.

"You two aren't dating," Alya asked, her tone full of disbelief.

"Why would we be dating?"

Rose groaned and dropped her face into both of her hands. "Poor Adrien. She's so clueless!"

This time it was Marinette's turn to stare in confusion. "What are you talking about? Guys, we've been friends for years. I would have told you if I was dating someone. Adrien is just a friend."

"Girl," Alya said, taking the phone from Rose's hands. She tapped on the image of Adrien's selfie with Marinette. "He's super into you. How can you not see that?" She turned the screen, showing Marinette the caption.

 **Adrien_Agreste: Finally back in Paris with this Beautiful Bug. Can't wait to see what adventures await. @Ladybugs_And_Lace** **❤**

"Okay, so he posted on Instagram. We may not have seen much of each other, but he's been one of my best friends since we were babies. He's also a social media addict." Marinette didn't mention his private Tumblr account full of bad memes, old vines, and cat videos. "He posted a picture of Chloe, too." She tapped the screen to bring that photo up.

"He didn't call Chloe 'beautiful', or put a string of heart emojis next to her tag," Rose pointed out. "He's completely in love with you, Marinette! It's so romantic!"

She shook her head and plucked Rose's phone  from Alya's hands to give back to the swooning romantic. "I think you guys are crazy. He's just excited to be home. His father is completely overbearing. Adrien has been traveling all over the world, working, since he was ten. He's never even attended school. To be honest, I'm surprised M. Agreste is letting him now. He's probably just glad to see his friends again. I'm excited to have him back, too."

"That look right there," Alya pointed at Marinette's face," that lovesick longing look! You're totally into him, Mari. Don't deny it!"

She sighed and rested her chin in one hand, drumming her fingers on the side of her tea bottle. She said for what felt like the millionth time that they were just friends, but she didn't see this topic dropping for a while.

* * *

"So, you're serious. You hang out now?"

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh. "That's what I said. Wow, six years of seeing the world, and yet you come back even more dense than before." She took another sip of her coffee and scowled at the crossing sign. She had always been impatient.

"Mari told me you weren't at each other's throats anymore," Adrien said, "but I never expected you to be, you know, friends. It's fairly difficult to believe."

"If you aren't going to believe me, see for yourself," Chloe said, tapping away on her cellphone. Not even a moment later, her notification chimed. She held the phone out for Adrien to see.

**Chloe: Coffee and shopping Friday?**

**Mari: Yes! I need fabric for a new dress!**

**Chloe: Fab**

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Adrien said.

"Not as weird as how desperate you seem to be."

Adrien nudged her as they crossed the street. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw your insta. And I've been getting a play by play from Alya. You've been all over Mari from the second you walked in the classroom. You reek of desperation right now."

He grinned. "I'm just trying to make good on my promise."

Chloe groaned. "You're still stuck on that promise? You were literally a child."

He couldn't keep the lovesick look off his face if he tried. What could he say, he was such a sap. "Doesn't matter. I always keep my word, and I'm not giving up on Marinette."

"Have you even asked her on a date yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm not worried about it. She's going to say yes. I know she is. Then, after our date, I'll propose, and we'll get married by the end of the year."

Chloe deadpanned. "You can't be serious."

"Okay, so maybe we won't move that quickly, but I love her.  I don't want to be apart from her ever again."

Chloe downed the rest of her coffee and tossed it into a trash can by the school entrance. "You're so soft. I can't believe we're friends." She shoved the door open. "Be careful, Adrien. Mari is glad you're back, but she's never talked about that promise, at least not with me. Don't get yourself hurt." She jabbed a manicured nail at his arm before shoving her sunglasses up to the top of her head, throwing a wave over her shoulder, and heading towards her classroom for afternoon lessons.

Adrien shook his head. Chloe may have grown up a lot, but at her core she was still the same. A fair bit nicer, but still the same.

Adrien took a moment to ready himself before heading to his own classroom. He had a few minutes before classes started back up, and he would use that time to ask out the love of his life once and for all. He checked his pocket once again and smiled. Hair smoothed back, clothes straight, gift ready. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what's going to happen next?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more!  
> CrypticCravings.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? Those of you who guessed "Not a date" were correct, as if it wasn't obvious... I thought of making this easy on them, but then this fic would end in like three chapters, and I'm not feeling that. So I've planned for ten chapters.

Adrien checked the gift in his pocket one last time. The small rectangular box was secure in his pocket. He wanted to wait until after school to officially ask Marinette out, but there was nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting in the  meantime.

What did Chloe know anyway? Marinette wasn't just his best friend. He'd known since he was in pull-ups that he was going to marry that girl. He'd been away for a long time, but he was home. He was going to be with Marinette again, and this time it was for real.

Adrien walked into his classroom, ready to lay on another round of charm to his favorite lady when he spotted her.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, the same one from their morning classes. The difference was that rather than Alya sitting next to her, there was a blonde girl whose name Adrien had yet to catch looming over her side. Something about Marinette's tense posture made Adrien hesitate and hover by the door for a moment to gauge whether or not he should step in.

* * *

 

Marinette pressed her fingers to her temples to soothe the oncoming headache.

She had been dealing with the questions and assumptions about her and Adrien all afternoon, and normally she would be able to brush them off and laugh about it. For some reason, though, her mood was on a down swing that not even the high of being reunited with her best friend was able to combat. She was getting annoyed.

More annoying than the general questions, though, were the horrendously shallow assumptions from her classmates.

"So, his father is _the_ Gabriel Agreste, right," Aurore asked.

Marinette nodded, not bothering to open her eyes. She could already see where this conversation was headed.

She heard Aurore's nails click on the table. "Oh, I see what's happening, then. Using your connections with the Fashion Prince to weasel your way into his father's company."

Marinette grit her teeth against the hot anger rising in her stomach.

"I guess riding coat tails is the only way you'll be able to break into the fashion industry, anyway, with your mediocre designs. Someone should tell your boyfriend that you're only into him for his father. Then he can date someone real--"

Marinette slammed her hands on the table and shoved out of her chair, startling not only Aurore, but the rest of her classmates who had wandered in from their lunch breaks as well. Marinette had had enough. Aurore had taken over the Queen Brat position ever since Chloe had stepped down from the role.  Marinette was long used to her own name being dragged through the mud, but to insult her relationship with Adrien--

"Let me make this perfectly clear, since you clearly missed the memo," Marinette seethed. She got right into Aurore's face, putting a finger to her chest. "Adrien and I are friends. Just friends, and that's all we need to be. So save your condescending jealous act, because I'm not into it. But I will tell you this. Keep Adrien's name out of your mouth or we will have problems."

Marinette glared at the other girl, standing her ground. Obviously sensing a pointless battle on her own part, Aurore scrunched her nose and turned on her heel. "Whatever."

Marinette huffed out an exasperated breath.

The starting bell rang, and Marinette flopped back in her chair.

Alya sped into the room just in time, followed closely behind by Adrien.

Marinette smiled and waved at her friend as Alya took her usual seat next to Marinette. Adrien returned the gesture, but he seemed a bit off. His smile was tight, more like the one in the magazines than the thousand watt grin he'd been wearing that morning.

"Hey, Adrien-"

Marinette was cut off by the second bell and the teacher entering the classroom. Whatever was on Adrien's mind, she'd have to ask him about it later.

* * *

 

Adrien spent the rest of class with Marinette's words echoing around in his head.

_"Just friends."_

That pair of words shouldn't have bothered him, but the way she'd said them with such fervor and intensity cut through him.

_"That's all we need to be."_

Adrien sighed and doodled on his tablet. Why had she said that? Had he really misread the signs, or was she just telling people they were friends because he hadn't asked her officially yet? Was she embarrassed?

_"She's never talked about the promise."_

Maybe Chloe was right and she had forgotten about their promise after all. Adrien smirked. Leave it to Marinette to forget his last words before leaving, no matter how important they were.

As disappointed as he was, Adrien recognized this as an opportunity. She may not remember what he'd said, but he did. And he was still going to sweep her off her feet. 

While the teacher's back was turned, Adrien pulled up his messenger.

 

**Adrien: Okay, you were right. She doesn’t remember.**

**Chloe: Of course I'm right. Who do you take me for?**

**Chloe: Did you propose first or did you actually ask her about your sappy promise?**

**Adrien: Neither**

**Adrien: She just told the whole class we're 'just friends'**

**Chloe: lol friendzoned before you even asked her out!!**

**Chloe: Ok adrikins, as funny as it is for me to watch you flounder about through this nonsense, you need to get it together**

**Chloe: Just be upfront with her. Ask her out like a normal person.**

**Adrien: Normal? Are you insinuating that im not normal?**

**Chloe: No you're not.**

**Chloe: Just take it slow. Maris soft like a lamb. Don't startle her with your grand gestures.**

 

Adrien turned off his phone screen. Chloe thought he should take it slow, and he would. But he was going to come clean first. As far as he was concerned, they could take it slow together.

* * *

 

At the conclusion of classes, Marinette checked her messages as she waited for Adrien. He had a meeting with the school's fencing coach, but he'd assured her that it would only take a few minutes. When she'd texted her mom earlier about Adrien's surprise, her mother told her she expected Marinette to bring him home after classes.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" A firm hand landed on Marinette's shoulder.

She turned and grinned at Adrien. She still couldn't get over how much taller he was than her. She supposed it was strange because he'd almost become an abstract concept to her after only talking online for so long. She was still adjusting to his physical being.

"Yes! My parents are excited to see you again," Marinette  said, "so be prepared for a little bit of loving smothering."

Adrien laughed. "You act like that's a bad thing."

"W-well," Marinette cleared her throat, "It's just been a long time since you've seen each other. They're excited. I don't want you to be caught off guard."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

The two of them walked to the bakery, making jokes and teasing one another like they did when they were kids the whole way there. As they laughed, Marinette became aware of a presence lingering not far behind them. She quickly sobered and discreetly took Adrien's arm.

Startled by her sudden shift in mood, Adrien put his free hand on Marinette's hand. "What's wrong?"

Marinette hushed him, then said lowly, "Don't freak out, but there's a car following us."

Adrien made to look over his shoulder, but Marinette stopped him. "Don't look! Don't let them know we noticed."

Adrien managed to glance behind them discretely, and he stifled a chuckle, knowing Marinette wouldn't appreciate it. "Mari, it's okay. That's just my bodyguard."

Marinette stopped in her tracks, pulling Adrien to a halt with her. "Your what?"

"My bodyguard. Remember, the guy we called The Gorilla when we were kids? One of my father's conditions for allowing me to go to school was that he had to monitor my movement. He has to stay with me."

Marinette took a second to process this, while Adrien started them going again, not releasing her arm.

Marinette considered the implications of the Gorilla's presence. On one hand, Adrien's father had released the reins in a way by letting Adrien attend school. He'd always been overbearing, as long as Marinette could remember. It had been his mom who provided a cushion against M. Agreste's abrasiveness, convincing him to occasionally loosen up and let Adrien be a kid. After she passed, and Adrien moved away, Adrien's father had become even more over protective, always under his father's careful watch. It seemed M. Agreste was unwilling to let go of that last part, keeping Adrien's body guard on watch throughout the day.

Did Adrien get tired of it?

Marinette owed M. Agreste a visit since his return, anyway. Maybe she could convince him to let Adrien go out if it was with her. After all, Gabriel Agreste, as cold a man as he was, had been the one to introduce her to the world of fashion. When she was very small, he would bring her into his office and show her the beautiful fabrics and designs he was working on.

Her opinion of the man had grown complicated over the years, knowing what Adrien went through with the death of his mother, and his father's icy, yet overprotective demeanor. Still, he had been her idol/mentor in her childhood, and she believed he cared about her in his own way. Maybe she still had some sway with him.

By the time Marinette came out of her thoughts, they had reached the bakery's front entrance. Marinette removed her arm from Adrien's and pushed the door open for him to enter.

Sabine Cheng barely suppressed her excitement upon seeing Adrien. It was as if her own son had just returned from years abroad.

"Tom," Sabine called to the back kitchen, arms wrapped tightly around Adrien's body, "Come out here and see how big our boy has gotten!"

Marinette took a seat at one of the empty tables and watched the scene unfold. Adrien seemed to be soaking up the affection like a sponge, making Marinette even more concerned about his life at home.

"Adrien, my boy!" Marinette's father's voice boomed through the bakery as he scooped up both Adrien and Sabine in his arms in the biggest hug he could manage. "It's so good to have you home!"

Tom released them and compared Adrien's height to his own, making jokes, and welcoming him back to Paris. As she watched them catch up, Marinette felt a warmth bloom in her chest.

"It's good to be home," Adrien sighed with such reverence it brought a smile to her face. She knew he was speaking about more than just Paris as home.


End file.
